one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Devil
Backstory The Devil's story begins a long long time ago, hundreds of years ago. His ancestor had done business with demons, giving him incredible power, for the price of his will. He became a danger to everyone he knew, so he became a lone warrior. He passed this curse through his bloodline, and down to the Red Devil today. The Devil found his powers after disobeying his fathers warning to not go into the attic. He found all of his ancestors equipment that he used back then. After touching his old cloak, he awoken the demon inside him, yet he could control it, unlike any other person in his family. He took the equipment and ran off with it. After figuring out how it all worked, he used it to become a hero. Personality The Red Devil is a very serious and deadly person. He usually doesn't talk during fights, or during hero meetings. He never lets up in a fight, and will use any excuse to win a fight, even if it isn't seen as moral or fair. Appearance While not using his equipment, he wears a white hoodie, jeans, and hiking boots. He has red eyes and white hair. While the demon side of him is awake, he has two horns on the top of his head, and he has a long black-reddish tail. While using his equipment, he wears the Red Cloak Rushu, black light chain mail, and his Twin Gauntlets Rishi and Tikki. Abilities '''Demon Physiology: '''The Devil is a Demon/Human Hybrid, which means he has the abilities and weaknesses of both. * '''Enhanced Physical Abilities: '''Due to his demon part, Devil has enhanced strength, speed, and durability. He also has regeneration. His abilities are enhanced while wearing the Cloak and Gauntlets. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''The Devil can summon, control, and create fire. * '''Regeneration: '''The Devil can regenerate from heavy wounds, such as stabs, gunshots, burns, and dismemberment. Equipment The Red Devil has many demon-made objects, mainly his cloak and gauntlets. He can make this appear and disappear by bumping his fists together. While inactive, he wears his civilian clothes. '''Red Cloak Rushu: '''The Red Devil wears a sentient, magic hooded cloak made from demon skin and the soul of a powerful demon. While wearing the cloak, The Devil can solidify it to pure demonite, shielding him from nearly anything. It can make fly, extend and attack with tentacle-like limbs made of fabric. He can also use it to teleport himself and others. The cloak is sentient, and it can act/talk on its own. '''Twin Gauntlets Rishi and Tikki: '''The Devil also wears twin demonite gauntlets, both with two twin demon souls. The gauntlets enhance his physical strength by 10x, making him only strong enough to rip through a human, to being able to crumple a whole submarine under the ocean. He can fire demonic energy blasts from the eyes in the palms in the gauntlets, and create energy shields for others. He can also create a beam that can grab objects and trap people. The gauntlets can walk around on there own on their fingers, as well as talk. '''Demonite Armor: '''Underneath his cloak, the Devil wears a suit of chainmail made of demonite links. While this armor has no magic properties by itself, it is incredibly durable, making it very hard for A-Class to even S-Class heroes to damage. Fighting Style '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''The Red Devil fights in a swarmer boxing style, applying constant pressure to his opponent, and never letting up on attacks. '''Hell Bomb: '''The Devil channels a bomb of demonic energy and throws it out at his opponent. '''Satanomic Slam: '''The Devil powers up a punch, and swings with enough force to annihilate huge steel objects in one go. '''Swap: '''The Devil can swap his civilian clothes with his Demon equipment, and vice versa. '''Demon 1000 Way Punch: '''Using his cloak limbs and normal fists, The Devil punches his opponent at superhuman speeds, usually annihilating anything caught in the way. '''Springing Punch: '''The Devil wraps his cloak around his fist, and extends it on hit Trivia Demonite is a special metal found only in Hell. It is strong enough to survive missile impacts with no damage what so ever, and can only be melted in hellfire. The Red Devil likes spicy foods, fighting huge opponents, and learning about demons The Devil hates mild foods, weaklings, and anything holy. The Red Devil's favorite food is spicy curry. Both of The Devil's gauntlets and his cloak contain demonic spirits. Rushu is was a old, extremely powerful demon who was causing trouble by trying to become the new leader of Hell. Rishi and Tikki were both demonic double twins who were huge tricksters, always playing deadly pranks on other demon. They were punished by being used in painful forging, and used by the Red Devils family. Rushu look like a huge, scraggly man, with a huge white beard, two large horns, huge muscles, and red skin. He only wore a loincloth and carried a staff made from trees in Hell. Rishi and Tikki were identical, lion like in appearance, with black skin instead of fur, and instead of a head and mane, large, black taloned hands with eyeballs in the palms. They could fire off demonic blasts of energy.